


for him, that was enough

by alexiswrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, im bad at writing kissing scenes so here is a crappy kissing scene, not really angsty but kinda angsty if you know what i mean, so here it is, y'all asked for another part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiswrites/pseuds/alexiswrites
Summary: sequel to maybe it was time to say goodbye





	for him, that was enough

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently you guys liked the first part so I was like why the hell not write a second part. This one is kinda shorter than the other ones but I wanted to upload it because I thought it turned out okay-ish. I am horrible at writing like kissing ans stuff because I don't know what it's like other than what I watch in movies so like :( Here you go lovelies.

When he moved into his Malibu home, away from the buzz of New York City, he felt oddly at peace. His heart still hurt, but he knew he’d move on.

He wouldn’t be Tony Stark if he couldn’t move past heartbreak.

It wasn’t anything new to him; in fact, it was a rather common occurrence.

Trusting someone meant giving them time to weave their way into his fragile heart and trample all over it.

But somehow, it always kept beating.

And maybe it wasn’t the same as it used to be, but things always changed.

His dad had hurt him, telling him that he wasn’t good enough. That he would never be good enough. ~~Maybe that had been because he’d never been as good as Captain America, but he’d never had the chance to ask Howard.~~

He’d let Obie in. He’d trusted the old man. He was rewarded with paralysis.

He’d loved Pepper with all his heart and she’d left him with only a letter and his memories.

But then, she’d called him up and told him that it would have been harder for the both of them if she spoke to him in person and it was those little things which he had relished in. She’d saved him and herself from half the heartbreak.

Ending Obie was surprisingly difficult, because he’d been a father figure for most of Tony’s life, but then he’d imagined the amount of danger Pepper had been put in and in a way he was thankful for what Obie did. He could’ve done without the open-heart surgery without an anaesthetic in a cave, or the arc reactor, but that was when he’d realized that he’d loved Pepper.

When he’d watched that video of Howard, saying that his best creation was Tony, it was kind of unrealistic. But it still hit the heart. So, he’d forgiven Howard. Kind of. Not really. He was getting there, okay?

Falling in love with Steve Rogers had been surprisingly easy. He’d learnt, form dating Pepper, that relationships always come with adjustments and so he’d done exactly that for Steve and well, Steve had abused that. He’d abused the fact that Tony always compromised and it had hurt Tony. It had hurt him for long time and he’d always covered it up, lying to himself, telling himself that that was what a relationship was like.  It wasn’t. It wasn’t his fault that it all started falling apart.

When he’d moved to Malibu, it had reminded him of the times when he was going solo.

When he’d moved to Malibu it reminded him of the time that there were no Avengers. It was just him, Rhodey, Happy and Pepper.

When Clint, Natasha, Rhodey and Bucky showed up at the mansion, and sort of just stuck around, he didn’t complain. They were his friends and he wasn’t going to kick them out but he didn’t quite talk to them. He wasn’t sure that he was ready to do that.

Steve Rogers called him a total of fifty-four times over the course of three days and when he hadn’t been able to get through, he had left voicemails. Every. Goddamn. Call.

_“Tony, baby, could you please pick up the phone? Please. I can’t live without you. I’m sorry, Tony. I’m_ so _sorry.”_

_“Hey Tony, it-it’s Steve. Please talk to me. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Please pick up the phone.”_

_“Tony, doll, I miss you and I know that I was the one who drove you away, but I miss you so fucking much. Please come back to me. Give me another chance. I love you and I’m s-sorry.”_

And when Tony wouldn’t reply to him, he stopped apologising but the pleas for a call never stopped.

_“I need to hear your voice Tony, if you’re listening to this, please call me back.”_

_“I love you, Tony. I’ll always love you. I’ll give you time, I just need to talk to you once.”_

_“I need you, Tony.”_

And they continued, for as long as Tony could remember.

Sometimes when he’d go out and see other couples, he’d remember when Steve had last kissed him, sweet and gentle. He’d felt loved.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt that.

Eventually, he let his friends back in. It was small changes, like greeting them at breakfast or offering James a tea or Rhodey a coffee.

And soon, it was like it had been before.

~

Steve Rogers had shown up at the Malibu Mansion on a rather rainy winter day.

It had been five months since their break up and Steve had continued to call him every day.

Tony had listened to all of his voicemails.

Sometimes they would be about how much he missed him, or sometimes he would be asking for a second chance.

Other times, he would simply whisper into the phone, saying how much he loved Tony, in a broken, raw voice that had Tony in tears.

When the door to the Mansion opened and Steve walked in with a duffel bag in his left hand, Tony didn’t know what to do.

“Hi,” Steve started, looking at everyone, “I’m sorry that I came without calling anyone but my phone was dead.”

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky spoke, “I don’t think now’s the best time to be here. Tony needs some space; I thought you said you understood.”

“Hey Buck, uh, I’m only dropping by for the night, I had to go visit someone in LA and by the time I left, it was dark out and it was storming. I was going to book a room in motel but paparazzi seem to catch onto really quickly when I check into a hotel or something so I thought that I could drop in for the night, until the sky clears up. Is that alright?”

Heavy silence engulfed the room.

Surprisingly, it was Tony who spoke up, “Sure. Stay for the night, have dinner, do whatever, I don’t mind.”

Steve looked surprised, but gave them a small smile as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Thanks, Tony.”

“It’s fine. I’m going to head down,” he’d responded before hauling himself up from his position on the couch and heading towards the steps down to his workshop. He vaguely overheard the shuffling of feet and Rhodey’s voice until he was out of earshot.

He knew that he’d have to see Steve again someday, he just hadn’t known that that day would have been today.

~

“I don’t care if it’s dangerous out there! Get out!” Rhodey exclaimed, rather frustrated, “You have no right to just turn up and make Tony uncomfortable in his own home. You don’t get to do that.”

“Look, Rhodes, I love Tony. If he asks me to leave, I will. I’m not a monster!” Steve had retaliated, equally annoyed, “I know that I’ve hurt him, but I can’t do much other than be sorry. He doesn’t even reply to my calls! I can’t assure him that I won’t leave him if doesn’t give me a second chance. I love him but that isn’t enough, not to him,” he’d finished in a broken voice.

There was a long pause before Natasha spoke up.

“I’ll show you to a guest room,” she spoke evenly, looking pointedly at Rhodey before she started walking down a long corridor. Steve sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before following the redhead.

When Natasha had left, he had slumped against the headboard of too-big and too-empty bed.

_I miss you, Tony._

And somewhere far away he imagined he heard a little, _I know._

~

The nightmares hadn’t stopped when he’d moved back to Malibu. He had thought that familiarity would’ve stopped them but they had been relentless. It had been in the early hours of the morning when he had woken up, trembling.

With nothing else to do at three in the morning, he decided to make himself a hot chocolate, something his _madre_ would do for him when he couldn’t sleep. The kitchen was dimly lit, and Steve Rogers was perched on one of the expensive looking bar chairs, head in his hands.

When Tony had entered the room, Steve had looked at him, looked down to his lap and then back to Tony with a longing look in his eyes.

“Hi,” Tony’s voice was rough from misuse.

“Hey,” was the small, whisper of a reply.

Silence engulfed the room and neither of them could look each other in the eye. It was Steve who spoke up, “I, uh, I-I just want to apologize in person. I’ve called and left a million voicemails, I-I don’t know if you listened to them but—”

“You’re sorry. You miss me. You love me. I know,” Tony cut him off, “I-I’ve listened to them. All of them.”

“Oh.”

“You hurt me you know? And I let myself be a subject to that. I let you hurt me. I-I don’t know if I can forgive you yet,” Tony’s voice was raw with emotion.

“Don’t. Don’t forgive me. Just give me another chance. I love you, always, Tony, always,” Steve promised.

“Giving you another chance will mean forgiving you and I don’t think that I’m ready for that yet,” Tony whispered.

“Then I’ll wait. For however long I’ll have to, I’ll wait for you,” he’d said.

“I know.”

A beat passed.

And then.

“I love you too, Steve.”

“I’ll give you another chance, but I-I won’t forgive you yet.”

The grin on Steve’s face almost made him forget the hurt and the pain.

“Can I—?”

“Go for it, Cap,” he’d nodded.

And then Steve had leaned over and cupped Tony’s jaw, looking at him with such raw _love_ and _care_ , brushing the pad of his thumb over cheek of the genius, before leaning in and kissing him.

People always said that the best kisses were when you could hear fireworks exploding and see them bursting but really, the best kisses were when time stopped and when you could just feel the person that you loved.

And to Tony, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how it was in the comments!


End file.
